


Joyeux Anniversaire

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vampires, speed writing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Être un vampire, ça a tendance à vous rendre un peu laxiste sur les dates…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

> Petit défi de speed-writig, un thème, dix minutes ni plus ni moins pour une mini fic. Le résultat n’est pas forcément toujours cohérent, mais c’est drôle. Pour cette session, on s’est concentrées sur les originales, et le thème pour celle-ci était Fête.
> 
> Pour celle-là j’ai repris des personnages d’une ancienne fic que je n’assume plus, mais les personnages sont sympa (bien que je me sois planté dans la couleur d’yeux de Rafael, on va dire que c’est fait exprès).  
> Enjoy

"C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui."

Rafael paraissait presque étonné, étonné que ça arrive toujours, ou bien de s'en souvenir encore. Blake leva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire, vautré sur un fauteuil de cuir, et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

"Ça te fait combien?"

L'italien se retourna vers lui en haussant les épaules, il avait dû arrêter de compter les années après Mussolini, ou quelque part par là. Blake savait qu'il avait fréquenté Marco Polo, à l'époque, ou du moins il était encore en vie à la même époque. L'américain soupçonnait son ami d'enjoliver un peu les traits. Après tout, lui il avait bien dit qu'il était très copain avec Samuel Colt, ce qui était une gigantesque exagération… et le surnom "two hand Blake" était plus en rapport avec ses prouesses avec les dames à vertu négociable du saloon que celles avec son revolver. Revolver qu'il ne savait toujours pas tenir correctement d'ailleurs.

Il reposa son livre et son regard vert brillant se posa dans les yeux bleus de son camarade latin, qui semblait toujours fasciné par le fait que son anniversaire revienne même après toutes ces années.

"On devrait te faire une petite fête!"

Rafael étouffa un petit rire en fronçant les sourcils vers lui, incrédule. Pendant un instant on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas compris l'accent du westerner, mais Blake l'avait assez fréquenté pour savoir qu'il l'avait compris. Le vénitien se contenta de faire un petit tour sur lui-même en lissant ses cheveux noirs, embrassant du regard la bibliothèque, la cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu, la bouteille de brandy largement entamée, et les deux demoiselles nues étalées sur le canapé, comme deux poupées de chiffon, le sang écarlate sur leur peau blanche.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je suis déjà à la fête."

 


End file.
